


Countless Stars, Light on Me (Podfic)

by aquabluejay



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, sad coming of age stories in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A podfic of the work by ka_tsu_ra:</i>
</p><p> In the wake of the betrayal, Marvelous has to face being alone again. He's not captain, not GokaiRed, not anything. But he has no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless Stars, Light on Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka_tsu_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Countless Stars, Light on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178652) by [ka_tsu_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/pseuds/ka_tsu_ra). 



This listing is for the podfic of "Countless Stars, Light on Me"

Author: [ka_tsu_ra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tsu_ra/pseuds/ka_tsu_ra)   Read by: [aquabluejay](http://www.aquabluejay.tumblr.com/)

 

Hosted on Mediafire - download or stream: **<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9d9gfddc44vvuid/Countless_Stars,_Light_on_Me.mp3>**

     - or on Google Drive : **<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B1S4GsjooqToalVHd1Q2eTJEUU0>**

 

File type: MP3 Length: 8 minutes and 36 seconds ; 00:08:36


End file.
